Hogwarts Talent Show
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: The last two performers are left! Neither knows who the other is - but every one else does. Will romance unfold as the two sing? ADMM


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. High School Musical belongs to Disney. If they were mine, I'd be rich.

AN: Mina's a bit OoC but I had to do it for the idea…

Yes, it's the cheesey "Hogwarts has a talent show and two people get together." But I was bored one day and was randomly going through my iPod and I found this song. :]

Also on my own ProBoards site.

_

* * *

_

Albus looked out nervously at the crowd, his eyes scanning the crowd of students and teachers, looking only for one. His heart leapt and he began to sing, still nervous – _who was singing this with him? _

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

Minerva's heart leapt when she heard his voice, _she was singing with Albus! A duet about love! _She took a breath, _Keep calm Minerva. Keep calm. _She sighed, _Damnit all! He's your boss. _She smiled, and began to sing.

_  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

Albus' eyes widened momentarily in shock, who would've known that Minerva McGonagall would have such a beautiful voice. And that _he _was singing this duet with her – he turned, stepping towards her, looking her in the eye and they both began to sing.

_  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
_

Albus nodded at the next lyrics, they fit him and Minerva so well. She had always been by his side, when ever he needed help or comfort, she had always been there, watching out for trouble when he was careless. He smiled, taking her hand as he sang the next lines, gazing into her emerald eyes.

_I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along  
_

Minerva smiled, suddenly turning away, _why me? Why am I the one here tonight? _Tears filled her eyes; _I've wanted this for long, why now? Albus can't possibly care for me like I do for him! _She turned back, Albus and her singing, and looked out towards the crowd.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
_

Albus squeezed her hand quietly, singing only to her. He turned to face the woman in front of him, and sang quietly so the Muggle microphone barely picked up his words.

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
_

Minerva felt a hand reach up and brush a tear off her cheek, she smiled sadly at Albus, who was watching her intently and sang, a bit louder than him, trying to think only of their professional relationship in her words.

_Oh, right here is right where we belong  
_

Albus watched her closely, as she turned to face the audience. He could almost _feel _her heart breaking as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

_You never really know what you might find  
_

She turned from the crowd, looking into Albus' eyes, and she sang quietly, ensuring that he kept her hand firmly in his as she sang.

_Now all I see is you and I_

_You're everything I never knew_

_That I've been looking for __  
_

Albus squeezed Minerva's hand, and dropped it, putting an arm around her shoulders and held her close, resting her head against his chest, and ran his fingers through her long ebony hair.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way  
Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
_

Minerva twitched in his arms, relaxing as his hand ran through her hair, her eyes partly closed. She leaned a little more into his hold and sang, suddenly realizing why the staff had chosen her and Albus to sing this song.

_All right, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see  
_

As the last verse began, Albus made up his mind. He pulled Minerva off of him, and started into her eyes, which never broke contact with his as his hand made it's way around her waist. He leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers and they sang, their voices blending perfectly as they stared into each other's eyes.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

_Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you. _

Minerva smirked, as the music ended, her eyes twinkling; she shifted her weight from her right foot, to both and stood on her toes, kissing Albus' lips gently. The Great Hall erupted into cheers, and she pulled back and looked into Albus' eyes, "I swear, Albus Dumbledore, if you deny that you love me now, I will personally escort you to Lord Voldemort to be killed."

"You wouldn't dare, my love." He kissed her forehead and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Minerva wound her fingers into Albus' hair and pulled him forwards, kissing him hard on the lips. Albus responded eagerly, lifting Minerva off her feet and spinning her around, and he tightened his arms around her.

Pulling back, a bit breathless, Minerva looked out to the students in the crowd; "I think we might need to modify their memories tonight." Albus withdrew his arms from around Minerva and put an arm around her shoulders, "Never, I want them to remember this night."


End file.
